User talk:Taisuke Karimoto Cezekko
Welcome to my Profile Hello there, I am pretty new here to this wiki. So bare with me on that. I am just here to contribute and learn more about Rusty Hearts. So have fun!!! welcome2 Welcome to the wiki, if you're looking for stuff to add, the monster pages are a great place to start. When taking screenshots, make sure you set the ingame setting to TGA, and disable the interface with F9. I've Updated the welcome message, so giving you the new version ;) 09:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements in the future. :Rusty Hearts Wiki:Community Portal is a great first stop, because you can see what projects are currently in progress, and where you can help, as well as links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :' ' is also a good page to keep an eye on, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. You'll also be able to earn some for your contributions! : This wiki is best viewed in MonoBook, go to and search for Site Layouts to change the appearance. : The reasoning behind this is that Wikia has enforced a default fixed width skin upon all users by default. If you log in and set your theme to MonoBook you will have a simplified interface, more features and no advertisements. Unfortunately, the default skin can not be set by default (logic fail), for now this is your best option. We're happy to have you on the site, and look forward to working with you! Categories Kindly do not invent new categories 09:53, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Refer to Rusty Hearts Wiki:Community Portal for help on starting out, and where to start out. A wiki is generally used for factual information, so personal views aren't very useful contributions. Please browse through the existing data rather than add new pages with wrong spelling, such as Viencent when Vincent already exists. Category usage is descriptive and hierarchical, so please don't invent new ones as they disrupt the structure that is painstakingly being set up. : Again, a good place to look at when looking to contribute is the Rusty Hearts Wiki:Community Portal page. 09:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Monster / Category:Monsters would be a great place to start. If you can find time to take screenshots of each monster in the game, as well as the bosses and add them to their pages. That would be very helpful for new players ! (Make sure you save them as .tga instead of .jpg, and with the interface disabled F9) 10:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Good work, keep it up. Just 2 requests: you don't need to add categories. And double check your spelling ^^ 11:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Really, don't worry about the categories, you're actually creating more work than you're helping with those ;) 11:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Get some sleep, the wiki will still be here tomorrow. Try to do one thing at a time, rather than everything at the same time. It's easier to learn that way, and less work if you need to clean up afterwards ^^ 11:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Gloves Wine_Cellar_1F iirc. it should drop often enough. 11:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC)